1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lighting assemblies and, more particularly, to a portable under-mount lighting assembly for illuminating a space-restricted region.
2. Prior Art
Strip lighting assemblies are frequently used to provide illumination for displays, bookcases, shelving, and other areas to provide bright light while maintaining light bulbs and wiring in relative obscurity. Ideally, such assemblies should be easy to mount, and provide for a variety of choices in terms of types and spacing of light bulbs. Furthermore, it may be desirable to keep such an assembly to a relatively narrow width, so that the assembly itself is not as noticeable as the objects being illuminated and displayed. Strip lighting assemblies are useful for supporting and illuminating light bulbs in a variety of contexts, including bookshelves and display cases, while maintaining the lighting hardware and wiring in relative obscurity, to avoid detracting from the display being illuminated.
One prior art example shows a strip lighting assembly which arranges two conductive strips in vertical fashion to achieve a relatively narrow and non-obtrusive assembly. A special socket design is also provided, which may accommodate a variety of light bulbs or power chords. The socket includes a movable insert which may be adjusted to alter the size of the receptacles of the socket, increasing the receptacle area to accommodate larger light bulb terminals or power chords, and decreasing the receptacle area to snugly fit smaller light bulb terminals. Unfortunately, this example does not allow for alternate modes of powering the lighting assembly, such as batteries for example. Additionally, this example does not include a sensor, which would turn the lighting assembly on or off at preset levels of ambient light.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable under-mount lighting assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and conveniently affords lighting in any area or place where illumination is needed, without requiring the installation and associated cost, of a light fixture. Such an assembly is easily installed through the use of an adhesive strip located on the rear side of the invention. The assembly is portable and is advantageously powered by batteries or standard AC current. The assembly can conveniently be placed almost anywhere in a home, business or other public facility. The assembly can be displayed in a decorative manner, and either be hung vertically or horizontally to display artwork or just to add more light to an area. The assembly is inexpensive and energy efficient.